I MISS YOU MY LOVE
by Mrs. ParkForehead
Summary: "Yunho-ya aku mencintaimu.."/ "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu sayang, tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu dihatiku, aku berjanji."/ "Yunho-ya, kalau Tuhan memanggilku lebih dulu apa yang akan kau lakukan heum?" /"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu Boo?"/ YUNJAE/YAOI/ONESHOT/JUST READ AND REVIEW/WARNING INSIDE


**I MISS YOU MY LOVE**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and others

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Angst, Romance

Rated : T

Lenght: OneShot

**Warning:** **Yaoi, OOC,** **Don't Like Don't Read, AU**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho-ya aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu sayang, tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu dihatiku, aku berjanji."

"**Boo...!"**

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya, melihat jam di meja nakas menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, ia bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

Tap~tap~tap~

Suara langkah kaki terdengar sedikit berisik mengusik seorang wanita paruh baya yang sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan untuk anak dan suaminya. Lelaki berpostur tubuh semampai, berwajah kecil, dengan hesel kecoklatan mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi meja makan keluarga Jung.

Nyonya Jung menoleh tersenyum melihat putra tunggalnya tampak rapi dengan stelan jas berwarna hitam, celana kain hitam dan kemeja putih bersih yang membalut kulit coklatnya, dengan rambut hitam legam yang ditata sedikit berantakan namun rapi membuat putranya terlihat begitu tampan.

"_Kajja_, sarapan dulu, _umma_ masak nasi goreng kesukaanmu." Nyonya Jung meletakkan seporsi nasi goreng _kimchi_ yang tampak begitu menggugah selera.

"_Ne_, _gomawo umma_." Yunho menghabiskan nasi gorengnya dengan lahap.

Setelah meminum segelas jus jeruknya Yunho beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri _umma_ dan _appa_nya di ruang keluarga. "_Umma_, _appa_ aku berangkat sekarang, aku tidak mau Boojae menunggu."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan _ne_."

"_Ne_~"

"Jangan lupa membeli bunga lily kesukaan Joongie _ne_?"

"_Ne_, _umma_."

"Sampaikan salam _umma_ untuk Joongie, _umma_ begitu merindukannya." Nyonya Jung hampir menitihkan air matanya. Ia begitu menyayangi calon menantunya yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Wajah Yunho berubah menjadi sendu, "_Ne_, _umma_ aku pergi."

"_Yeobo_, sudahlah." Tuan Jung mencoba menghibur istrinya.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Chungnam ingatan-ingatan kenangan manis bersama kekasihnya berputar bagai _roll_ film yang tidak ada habisnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih sejak kuliah di Jepang, hubungan mereka berlanjut hingga lulus, bahkan keduanya sudah tinggal bersama saat kembali ke Korea. Kedua orangtua masing-masing juga menyetujui hubungan mereka yang memang masih tabu karena mereka sama-sama laki-laki, namun apa daya kebahagiaan putra mereka adalah kebahagiaan mereka juga. Sekembalinya ke Korea Yunho bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya dan Jaejoong membuka restoran. Mereka berdua mencoba berdamai dengan orang-orang yang menganggap hubungan mereka menjijikkan. Keduanya sadar betul bahwa Korea berbeda dengan Jepang, namun sampai saat ini mereka bisa mengatasinya dan hidup normal selayaknya pasangan-pasangan lain.

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun dan tidak menemukan kekasihnya di sampingnya lagi, ia tahu pasti Boojaenya sedang berada di tempat _favorite_nya, yaitu dapur.

Yunho menghampir sosok berambut almond yang berdiri di depan dapur minimalis yang tampak rapi.

**Grepp~**

**Ommo~**

Jaejoong dibuat terkejut tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar yang ia tahu milik kekasihnya melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"Boo, sedang apa heum?" tanya Yunho seduktif, ia menyerukkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Jaejoong menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar, ah Yunho begitu kecanduan dengan aroma tubuh kekasihnya.

"Aish, Yunho-ya aku sedang membuat nasi goreng _kimchi_ kesukaanmu, _otte_? Aku sedang terburu-buru _Bear_, aku tidak mau-"

"Aku mengerti sayang, apapun yang kau masak aku akan menghabiskannya." Yunho tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Jja_, ini sudah matang, aku mandi dulu _ne_, aku langsung ke restoran, sarapan sendirian _gwaenchana_?"

"_Ne_, Boo, _i love you_."

**CHUPP~ **

"_I love you more Bear_." Jaejoong mecup sekilas bibir hati kekasihnya kemudian melesat menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah sedikit terseok, ia sudah terlambat untuk pergi ke restoran miliknya, salahkan beruang tampannya terlalu bersemangat mengerjainya semalam. Yunho tersenyum geli mengamati tingkah kekasihnya dan bersiap menyantap makanan lezat yang tersaji di depannya.

.

.

.

"Boo, hari ini aku jemput _ne_?"

"_Arraso_ _Bear_."

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong pergi ketaman dekat rumah mereka, membiarkan Boojaenya memakan satu _cup_ eskrim vanilla kesukaannya. Yunho selalu tahu cara membuat _mood_ Jaejoong kembali, tadi di restoran ada salah satu _chef_ yang membuatnya naik darah.

"Sayang, selalu saja~" Yunho membersihkan lelehan eskrim yang tercecer di sudut bibir Jaejoong menggunakan ibu jarinya. Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan kembali menikmati eskrim vanilanya dengan semangat.

"Boo~"

"Eum~" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya imut menghadap wajah Yunho.

"Jangan menggodaku Boo." Yunho tidak tahan lagi, kekasihnya selalu saja berhasil menggodanya meskipun Jaejoong tidak bermaksud melakukannya.

"_Wae_?" bibir cherry itu menggerucut dengan imutnya.

**Hmmpppptthhhh~**

Yunho tak kuasa untuk tidak mencium bibir cherry merah kekasihya.

"_Nappeun Bear eoh_?"

"Hanya padamu Boo, _i love you_..."

"_I love you more and more my pervert Bear_..."

"_Mwo_?"

.

.

.

"Boo, dari mana?" Yunho mengerutkan kening melihat Jaejoong baru saja masuk dengan kondisi sedikit berantakkan, kulit putih susunya terdapat banyak noda dan jangan lupakan ia juga membawa anak kucing berwarna abu-abu gelap yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"_Bear_, aku tadi menemukan anak kucing ini terjepit di selokkan, sepertinya ia di buang pemiliknya, kita rawat dia _ne_? Kau setuju sayang?" mohon Jaejoong tidak kalah menyedihkan dari kucing yang ia gendong. Kalau sudah begini bagaimana Yunho bisa menolak?

"_Arraso_ Boo, asal dia tidak melukaimu saja." Pasrah Yunho.

"Tenang saja _Bear_, _kajja_ Jiji kita mandi bersama." Jaejoong dengan girangnya membawa kucing yang ia beri nama Jiji itu ke kamar mandi.

"Boo, Yunnie ikut mandi bersama _ne_?" bujuk Yunho dengan nada dibuat manja.

"_Andwe_...!"

Sudah sebulan Jiji tinggal bersama mereka, terkadang Yunho merasa iri karena Jaejoong lebih memperhatikan kucing jantan itu dari pada dirinya, namun melihat senyum Jajeoong jika bersama Jiji, membuat kecemburuan konyol Yunho lama-kelamaan luntur dengan sendirinya. Yunho bahkan sering memberi makan Jiji jika Jaejoong tidak sempat. Ya, Jiji sudah menjadi bagian dalam perjalanan hidup mereka.

.

.

.

"Boo, kumohon jangan merajuk, sungguh tadi hak sepatu Ahra lepas, dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkan dia terjerembab dilantai Boo, aku harus menjaga wibawaku di depan karyawan yang lain Boo, percayalah." Akibat kesalahpahaman saat Jaejoong membawakan makan siang ke kantor Yunho dan menemukan Yunho memeluk Ahra sekretarisnya, Jaejoong merajuk seharian ini. Dan itu membuat Yunho sedikit frustasi, namun di lain sisi ia juga sangat bahagia karena biasanya Jaejoong jarang sekali cemburu padanya, cemburu artinya cinta kan? Ungkapan klasik memang, tapi itu berlaku bagi hubungan mereka.

**TAK TAK TAK~**

Jaejoong tak mengacuhkan Yunho, dan memilih tetap memotong sayuran dengan begitu sadisnya.

"Boo..." Yunho masih setia memasang wajah memelasnya.

**Srett~**

**Ommo~**

Jaejoong mengacungkan pisau kebanggaannya tepat di depan muka Yunho. "Dengar tuan Jung, sekali lagi aku memergoki kau bermesraan dengan wanita itu aku tidak segan-segan memotong habis benda pusakamu dengan pisau ini." Nyali Yunho langsung menciut dengan ancaman Jaejoong, _What the hell_? Semanis-manisnya Jaejoong dia tetaplah laki-laki Jung, ingat itu!

"Tentu saja sayang, aku janji tidak akan menyentuh wanita lain selain dirimu Boo."

"Yya..! aku _namja_ _Bear_...!" marah Jaejoong.

"_Aniya_, kau ini _namja_ special Boo, perpaduan tampan sekaligus cantik, berhati lembut namun keras kepala, pandai memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, lalu-"

Jaejoong membulatkan mata besarnya, dan berteriak kesal. "_Stop it Bear_, itu bukan pujian namanya."

"Baiklah, tapi kita baikkan _ne_?" bujuk Yunho lagi.

"_Arraso_, aku memaafkanmu, tapi sebagai gantinya tidak ada jatah dua minggu kedepan."

"_Mwo_? Satu minggu saja _ne_?" tawar Yunho.

"Oke sebulan kalau begitu...!" putus Jaejoong.

"_Arraso_, dua minggu, _i love you my baby_ Boojaejoongie..."

"_I love you too my_ Yunnie _Bear_.."

Mereka selalu berhasil menyingkirkan riak-riak kecil dalam hubungan mereka, memang Yunho dan Jaejoong tipe yang sama-sama keras kepala tetapi untuk hal-hal tertentu mereka bisa mengesampingkan ego masing-masing demi menjaga keharmonisan hubungan mereka, karena memang menjalani hubungan sesama _namja_ tidak semudah yang orang bayangkan.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hubungan mereka sudah berjalan enam tahun lamanya. Yunho berencana akan melamar Jaejoong tepat di hari ulang tahun Boojaenya yang ke 25. Ia sudah menyiapkan kejutan _special_. Ia sengaja menyiapkan makan malam romantis dan membeli sepasang cincin _Cartier_ yang begitu Jaejoong idam-idamkan. Tidak lupa Yunho sengaja mendatangkan Xiah Junsu penyanyi kenamaan Korea yang merupakan musisi idola Boojaenya untuk menyanyi di depan mereka nanti.

Kejutan yang romantis bukan?

Senyum dibibir hati itu tak berhenti tersungging setelah memastikan semuanya siap, ia tinggal menunggu kehadiran sang pemeran utama yaitu Boojaejoongienya.

Yunho tidak bisa mendiamkan dirinya, ia terus mondar mandir menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya, Jaejoong memang bilang akan terlambat, karena ini hari minggu restoran akan lebih ramai, namun ini sudah lebih dari dua jam.

'Ya Tuhan, beri keselamatan untuk Boojaeku.' Ucap Yunho dalam hati.

_**/I can't say goodbye cause i love you/**_

Saat Yunho mendengar _ringtone_ '_Rainy Night-Xiah Junsu'_ berasal dari ponselnya senyum Yunho terkembang. Itu nada dering yang digunakan khusus untuk Boojaenya.

"_Yeoboseyo_ Boo? Kau dimana sayang?"

"..."

"_**Mworrago**_?"

.

.

.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya setelah perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan dari Seoul ke Chungnam. Sedikit meregangkan otot, merapikan jasnya dan mengambil sebuket lily putih si samping kursi kemudi. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah perbukitan dengan jalan sedikit mendaki.

**Sreg~**

Kedua tangan yang tidak lagi kekar itu meletakkan buket bunga lily putih itu di sebuah pusara yang diselimuti rerumputan yang senantiasa dirawat dengan baik. Kedua lututnya ia gunakan untuk bertumpu menyangga tubuhnya. Air matanya mengalir menganak sungai menatap pusara di depannya, ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, sesekali tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus nisan yang bertuliskan '**Kim Jaejoong**'.

"Boo, aku kembali, _mianhe_ aku baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang, kau tidak marah kan sayang?"

"Boo, aku sangat merindukanmu." lanjut Yunho.

"Aku hidup dengan baik sekarang, aku sudah kembali bekerja, tidak lagi minum-minum, aku juga kembali kerumah _umma_, Jiji sekarang sudah besar, kau tau Boo? Jiji menghamili kucing tetangga, mungkin sebentar lagi induk kucing itu akan melahirkan, tidak kah kau ingin melihat anak-anak Jiji heum?" Yunho terus menerus berbicara panjang lebar seakan Jaejoong saat ini berada di depannya.

"_Umma_ dan _appa_ merindukanmu Boo, Ahra sudah menikah dan hamil satu bulan jadi kau tidak perlu cemburu padanya lagi Boo. Restoranmu juga berkembang pesat, bulan lalu aku membuka cabang baru di Gwangju. Bukankah itu salah satu keingnanmu dulu?"

"Boojaejoongie apa kau bahagia disana?"

Sudah satu jam lamanya Yunho tak berhenti berbicara di depan makam Jaejoong, ia begitu merindukan belahan jiwanya. Tidak mempedulikan kakinya yang kesemutan bahkan air matanya mulai mengering karena terlalu banyak menangis.

.

.

.

Dua tahun lalu peristiwa naas itu terjadi, mobil yang di kendarai Jaejoong di tabrak truk dari arah berlawanan dan Jaejoong meninggal di tempat. Ia belum merayakan ulang tahunnya sama sekali. Bahkan ia tidak tahu kalau hari itu Yunho akan melamarnya.

Yunho begitu terpukul dengan kejadian itu, enam bulan pertama ia tidak hidup dengan baik, selalu mabuk-mabukkan, mengabaikan orang di sekitarnya dan mencoba bunuh diri, ia ingin menyusul kekasihnya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya kembali bangkit dari keterpurukkan adalah kata-kata yang dulu pernah Jaejoong ucapkan.

"_Yunho-ya, kalau Tuhan memanggilku lebih dulu apa yang akan kau lakukan heum?"_

"_Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu Boo?"_

"_Jawab saja Bear."  
"Aku akan menyusulmu Boo, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu sungguh."_

"_Andweyo, kau harus hidup dengan baik Bear, jangan berani-berani melakukan itu ne? Atau aku akan membencimu."_

"_Mwo tapi Boo-"_

"_Kau harus tetap hidup dengan baik untukku Bear, jika Tuhan sudah menghendaki, kau boleh menyusulku. Berjanjilah!"_

"_Aku berjanji sayang."_

_._

_._

_._

Setelah puas melepas rindu dengan kekasihnya Yunho menuju mobilnya, hari sudah semakin mendung sepertinya akan turun hujan. Ia berencana mengunjungi rumah kedua orang tua Jaejoong lebih dulu. Meskipun Jaejoong telah tiada namun hubungan Yunho dan keluarga Jaejoong masih terjalin dengan baik.

Yunho memperlambat laju mobilnya, hujan deras mengguyur kota Chungnam, membuat Yunho tidak boleh lengah, namun sebuah mobil di belakang berusaha menyalipnya di tikungan, jalanan yang begitu licin membuat Yunho tidak bisa mengendalikan laju mobilnya.

.

**Braakkkk~**

.

Mobil yang di tumpangi Yunho terbalik dan terlempar keluar jalur.

.

.

.

"**Boo~ aku menepati janjiku, terimakasih telah menungguku."**

"_**Gomawo **__**Bear**_**, **_**I Love You**_**~"**

"_**I love you too, Forever**_** Boo~"**

.

.

.

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
